


The sun above his shoulders

by dragoonsbeard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flirtatious, Low key mention of the, Sanji’s hot af, Singing, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, chaotic bisexual status, good vibes, sanji can sing, ya’ll know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoonsbeard/pseuds/dragoonsbeard
Summary: Who knew sanji could sing?





	The sun above his shoulders

Life aboard the sunny was the eptimine of relaxation, splayed out upon a pair of bright-fully patterned beach chairs were nami and robin, at their feet lay chopper who’s little hooves sat within a small iced pool.

The heat was much for the little doctor, who practically melted against the wooden planks. Much unlike the swordsman who a few feet away sprawled against the main mast impervious to the heat, shirt strewn aside he observed his captain sway dangerously upon sunny’s rail.

The rubber man carelessly swished his fishing pole about barely missing Usopp who protected his eyes with a well placed screech.

In the center of the deck was the hulking form of Franky- spread eagle and tinkering with the metal plates on his chest too engrossed in his task to notice the fishing hook that swiped past him before tangling about the rod itself.

It was wonderful to have a day without any immediate danger (fish hook excluded) as a result all members of the crew simply cast away their worries and basked within the heat of the sun.

Even brook had discarded his hat and opted to pluck at his violin whilst in the company of his crew mates. The tune that filled the silence was a lighthearted one, it had a slow merging quality that echoed into a slight jumping tango.

Overhead the cook slipped out of the galley to peer over the banister- gold dancing in his hair he regarded his Nakama with an expression of endearment. Today was perfect- the scent of his cooking wafted throughout the sunny, soft with herbs and sweet of baked cakes.

Eventually the song that flowed from the musicians violin caught sanji’s attention, he recognized it, a distant memory that solidified as the tune drifted on.  
Unintentionally he found himself humming alongside it- blue eyes fluttered shut as he breathed in all the sensations of this peaceful day. 

Apparently his low hums could be heard from his position above the crew- and soon he had gained their curiosity.

“Yohohoho!” brook trilled “you know this song sanji-san?”

Eyes still shut in bliss the cook had tilted his head with a chuckle- soon after a smooth voice joined the skeletons instrument rendering the crew still in shock

“You who were born with the sun above your shoulders” the cook sung as he leisurely draped himself about the railing.   
His nimble fingers slid over the wooden banister and shoulders smoothed into an eased stance

“You turn me on, you turn me on~” 

Sanji paused with mischievous tilt of his lips- blue slits of his eyes peered down at the crew

“but so does she”

Almost immediately someone from bellow choked   
The blonds face split onto a wide grin as he continued voice like rich honey

“You who were born where you shiver and you shudder”

“You turn me on you turn me on~”

The notes from the violin begun to play with a newfound vigor- concealing the surprised and flustered gasps on deck.

“Your body heals my soul”

Chrisp like the waters of a clear lake sanji’s voice rung out before slowly it rose- effortlessly and impossibly clean.  
The cook never often sung, he was aware that he was good, however he preferred to listen to the rowdy singing of his drunken crew instead.

But this time he relished in the wide gazes of his Nakama and the red tinged cheeks that became heated from the flirtatious and deliberate provocation that came with the lyrics and tone of sanji’s voice.

Eventually the song fell to its conclusion and the blond barely held back a satisfied laugh

“Don't sew beelines to anybody's hide

save your poison for a lover who is on your side”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called “the Greek song” by Rufus Wainwright


End file.
